PESADILLA
by Maryel Tonks
Summary: Aang estaba harto de esa tonta obra de la Isla Ember, pero ¿que pasaría si fuera cierto? ¿si Katara estuviera enamorada de Zuko? Sería en verdad una pesadilla. Kataang 100% es mi primer one shot de esta serie


**Pesadilla.**

Avatar: la leyenda de Aang, no me pertenece. Escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

Anuncio: Este One Shot es una escena alternativa de el capitulo The Ember Island Players, suponiendo que Katara y Aang no hablaron cuando el segundo salió de la obra.

POV. Aang

Ya no soportaba esta estúpida obra, como era posible que una mujer me interpretara y para colmo ponían que a Katara le gustaba Zuko. Trate de alejar esos pensamientos, pero algunos recuerdos llegaron a mí, como la vez que la rescate de Ba Sing Se, cuando llegamos a las catacumbas ellos estaban muy juntos. Y ese viaje en que Zuko la apoyó para vengarse del asesino de su madre, fue un martirio para mí, al final todo salió bien, Katara hizo lo correcto, pero ¿Por qué tenía que demostrar su perdón abrazándolo? Tuve que contenerme para no separarlos, pero sabía que la armonía era indispensable para hacer un buen equipo.

Pero esto, ya no lo tolero. Me disculpe con mis amigos y salí al balcón del teatro, después de unos minutos Katara salió.

-Aang, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste haya adentro? –no me pude contener a preguntarle.

-¿A qué te refieres? – me respondió confundida.

-A que solo me ves como un amigo. Sabes, después de que nos besamos antes de la invasión, pensé que estaríamos juntos. Y no es así. – no pude evitar el tono lastimero al final.

-Aang, sabes que estamos en un momento muy difícil...

No deje que terminara y la besé. Era una medida desesperada para saber lo que sentía por mí. Pero ella se separó bruscamente, parecía enojada.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? – demandó.

-Porque te amo.

-Pero yo no, yo amo a Zuko.

Sentí que el corazón dejó de latirme y todo comenzó a darme vueltas.

Justo en ese momento desperté, estaba empapado por el sudor, todo era culpa de esa obra. Pero qué tal si era verdad que le gustaba Zuko, era apuesto y el más grande de todos. En cambio yo hasta era más bajo y joven que ella, ¿por qué le gustaría?

Me levanté de la cama, ya no podría volver a dormir y no quería quedarme para darle vueltas a lo mismo. Mis preguntas no tenían respuesta.

Salí sigilosamente de la casa para no despertar a nadie, vi las estrellas y calcule que serían como las cuatro de la mañana, camine a la playa para hacer algunos movimientos de aire control, eso siempre me relajaba, estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no sentí que alguien se acercaba hasta que oí una melodiosa voz que me hablaba.

-Aang, ¿Qué haces?

-Practicando – respondí con rapidez, que otra explicación podía darle.

-Y ¿tú qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-Bueno, hace un rato escuche una especie de grito y me levante para asegurarme que todo estaba bien, cuando llegue a tu cuarto no estabas, me espante un poco y salí a buscarte.

Así que se preocupó por mí, esa era una buena señal ¿no?, una esperanza nació en mi corazón.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla con el Señor del Fuego?

-Mmm, si tuve una pesadilla pero no fue con el Señor del Fuego.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-No – le dije bruscamente, pero al ver su cara asombrada intente sonar ligero –no es necesario, fue un sueño absurdo que me espantó en su momento.

-Bien, ¿puedo verte practicar? – parecía que buscaba una escusa para quedarse más tiempo junto a mí. Otra vez mi corazón saltó de alegría.

-Claro. Tengo una mejor idea, practiquemos juntos agua control, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

-Sí, tus clases con Zuko te han absorbido todo el tiempo.

-Así es. –Nos dirigimos al mar para empezar a practicar, al principio fueron los movimientos de control básicos: ella levantaba un poco de agua hacía un semicírculo que me pasaba para que yo lo continuara, lo importante era no romper la secuencia para que el agua no cayera.

No hablamos durante un rato, esa técnica me hacía sentir tan conectado con ella que no había necesidad.

-He visto que se te facilita el fuego control.

-Sí, gracias a los maestros dragones y a Zuko por supuesto.

-Es un buen maestro. – aproveche ese comentario para sacarle más información.

-¿Qué opinión tienes de él? – intenté sonar despreocupado.

-Creo que es un gran maestro fuego...

-¿Más que yo? –no pude evitar preguntarle

-Aang, tú eres el avatar, no hay mejores maestros que tú. – Ese comentario me hizo sentir muy alagado y sentí que me sonrojaba.

-Bueno, continúa

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que pienso de él?

-Bueno no me gustaría que más adelante hubiera problemas en el grupo, ya tuve suficientes cuando se nos unió Toph. –Me felicite por haber improvisado tan bien, con eso seguro que Katara no iba a sospechar mis intenciones.

-De acuerdo, también creo que ha tenido una vida difícil que lo ha hecho madurar, tal vez tardo en darse cuenta cual era el camino correcto, pero al final lo consiguió. Hizo una pausa – dejemos los movimientos sencillos, finjamos una batalla, pero solo con agua control ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien – esa mirada retadora era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella. Y así empezamos la batalla, cada uno usando sus mejores movimientos, intentando no lastimarnos, solo uno tenía que caer.

Logre esquivar varios látigos, así que forme un pulpo para defenderme y atacarla a la vez. Era un verdadero empate, en un momento los dos nos quedamos quietos esperando el movimiento del otro, justo en ese momento el sol empezó a salir, unos rayos chocaron con ella, haciéndola ver muy hermosa, casi etérea. Ese momento de de distracción me costó la derrota, con un certero golpe en mis piernas me tiro.

-¡Gane! – gritó triunfante.

-Solo porque me distraje – refunfuñe.

-Eso te enseñará que en una batalla no se debe perder la concentración.

Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar, tiró muy fuerte de mí que choqué contra ella, para no perder el equilibrio ambos nos abrazamos. Era maravilloso estar así con ella, justo al amanecer. No podía apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos azules, tan profundos como el océano.

-¡esto!... creo que deberíamos volver, los demás no tardarán en despertar y no quiero que se preocupen.

-Tienes razón – conteste, pero ninguno se movió. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –susurre.

-Claro.

-¿Para ti, Zuko es atractivo?- lentamente me soltó y me patee mentalmente por no tener la boca cerrada.

-Todas esas preguntas que me has hecho con por la estúpida obra de ayer ¿verdad?

-¿Me podrías contestar primero?- frunció el ceño por no contestar su pregunta.

-¿La verdad? – asentí, tragando grueso, todos mis miedos resurgieron con más ímpetu.

-Sí, me parece atractivo- el corazón se me fue a los pies. La pesadilla se hizo realidad.

Di media vuelta para regresar a la casa, no quería que me viera tan destrozado como me sentía, pero me agarró de la mano y me detuvo, lo que me sorprendió.

-No me has contestado.

Y aunque ya no le veía el caso, le respondí.

-Sí.

-Eres un tonto – dijo, sonriendo levemente.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me gustas y yo a ti no?! ¡¿Por qué te amo?! – casi grite. Ella parecía asombrada pero dijo con suavidad.

-No, por hacer la pregunta incorrecta. Es verdad que Zuko me parece atractivo, pero no me agradaría tener una relación romántica con él, es bastante serio. Me gustan más los chicos que tienen sentido del humor.

Sus palabras fueron de gran alivio para mí.

-Discúlpame por levantarte la voz.

-No hay problema – guardó silencio por unos segundos -¿por eso te saliste de la obra?

-Sí, no soporté verte junto a Zuko.

Ella río encantada, al parecer, de mis celos.

-Yo no estaba con él, eran los actores – me explicó como si fuera lento para entender y tal vez así era. -¿No te diste cuenta que era una mala parodia de todo lo que hemos vivido? Para serte sincera yo también la odie. – Le sonreí y apreté su mano.

-¿Y yo? – le pregunte

-¿Tú qué? – me respondió confundida.

-Bueno... pues... siyotegusto- le dije demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué? No te entendí.

Respire profundo antes de repetirlo.

-¡Claro que me gustas! – lo dijo muy rápido para mi gusto.

-¿Pero como algo más que amigo? –ya que había llegado hasta ahí no me iba a detener. Necesitaba esa respuesta. Vi como se sonrojaban sus mejillas, se veía tan hermosa.

-Sí – susurró. Mi corazón brinco de júbilo – Pero... – ese silencio no me justó nada.

-¿Pero? – la incite a continuar.

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado, por favor no me mal entiendas, el cometa pasará dentro de pocos días y tenemos que concentrar en el ataque.

Pensé en lo que me acababa de decir. Era razonable, además acababa de decirme que le gustaba y esperar unos cuantos días no sería difícil.

-¿Me prometes que cuando toso esto acabe hablaremos a cerca de esto?

-Lo prometo.

Quise aventurarme un poco más.

-Sellemos esta promesa con un beso...

-¡Aang! – me reprendió sonrojada

-En la mejilla – le aclaré con una sonrisa traviesa.

-De acuerdo – dudó al contestarme.

Se inclinó hacia mí, cuando estaba a punto de rozar mi mejilla giré un poco la cabeza y nuestros labios se unieron en un dulce pero breve beso. Nos miramos a los ojos, ella sorprendida y yo satisfecho. No alcanzamos a decir nada porque en ese momento apareció Sokka.

-¡Al fin los encuentro! Los estamos buscando por todos lados – de repente su mirada se posó en nuestras manos que aún estaban unidas -¿Qué estaban haciendo? – nos miro con sospecha.

-Practicábamos agua control- le respondió Katara con naturalidad.

-¿Agarrados de la mano?

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Somos amigos, nos podemos tomar de la mano si así lo queremos, hasta nos podemos abrazar – volvió a responder. Cuando iba a decir algo ella me apretó la mano, volteo a verme y me guiñó un ojo con complicidad, le sonreí feliz. Ahora podía enfrentarme al Señor del Fuego con más fuerza que nunca.

Hola, este es mi primer one shot de esta maravillosa serie y de esta hermosa pareja. ¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias por leer :D

Nota: mi Musa se alimenta de reviews, por favor no la dejen morir de hambre ;D


End file.
